Go Demon Possible
by Brago12716
Summary: Kim and Ron discover a secret that Shego has been keeping, discovered after a series of murders have been made to their attention and they need Shego's help to catch whoever did it. What do they find when they get to Shego though, something very intriguing and disturbing at the same time, it is there they hear a story, the story of Shego and her secret life.
1. The Murder

Go Demon Possible

Chapter 1

The Murder

There are many mysteries in the universe, many mysteries that no matter of science or science fiction science can ever explain, one of those is why in the name of all that was holy the damn Middleton police department would ask for the help of two seventeen year old high school seniors. They weren't even part of the police force, they just go around saving the world from time to time when they get a hit on their website about needing assistance, most of the time it's Drakken and Shego on one of the mad doctor Drakken's many take over the world plots that are doomed to fail. The two teenagers didn't even need to interfere at times to take them down, mostly because Drakken usually just pushes the self-destruct button on his own, of course they go just to make sure he doesn't succeed, often running in on him just about to turn on the machine, only to fail.

Oh, forgot to introduce the heroes, one was a red head with an extraordinarily athletic body from not only saving the world, but also cheerleading, gymnastics, and being a member of the swim team, this helped to build her body to be able to learn sixteen different styles of martial arts. She was on a mission, technically, right now so she wore her mission attire consisting of a tight purple shirt with brown gloves and black cargo pants, a brown utility belt with an extra storage pouch on her right thigh for the sometimes bigger of her gadgets, she was Kim Possible.

Her companion and most trusted confidant was beside her with his blonde hair and nervous look about being led by a cop into a crime scene filled with charcoaled bodies, the blonde boy was lanky and scrawny in stature and build, it was rare to find muscle on his body at all, just skin and bones. He wore his own mission attire consisting of a black long sleeve shirt with brown gloves and brown cargo pants, you could see a naked mole rat peeking out of his pocket and plugging it's nose from the stench coming from the bodies, the boy was Ron Stoppable and the rat was Rufus.

These two saved the world more times than they could count, well, saved the world enough to be considered famous for saving the world, truthfully they just stop disturbances caused by various villains around the world when they're asked to help through their website, managed by Wade. Wade was their 'tech guy', he was the guy that gets the updates on their website and then contacts them about where they need to go and the details on the mission, if they were provided that is, but he was a genius that could find the information through hacking if they didn't provide details. He's actually a short and fat African American boy with a few degrees already, obviously graduated high school at a young age and is by far one of the smartest people on the planet, not to mention he's only twelve, and yet he's basically just the technical support for the other two.

The officer that was leading them through the crime scene lifted the 'do not cross' tape and let them enter into the house, there were charred bodies everywhere and no stray burn marks, so it was clearly an organized attack, but it still looked bad, broken and burnt limbs fallen off the bodies. "Who could have done such a thing to these people," Kim asked in astonishment at seeing the full count of twelve victims to such a crime, in the corner of her eye she saw people beginning to lift a body and put it into a bag when a chunk of it fell off and onto the floor, it seemed to be the head.

"We don't know miss possible, all we know is that there was reportedly explosions coming from inside the house around three this morning before they stopped, twelve explosions were heard and twelve bodies were found by the officers that first arrived on the scene, no one else." Officer Hobble informed them with a blank face, to do this to people, what kind of animal would do this to his own race, "obviously we're keeping this out of the media to avoid a panic, which could lead to rioting, I called you two down here because our CI's think that you may know who did this."

That got Kim to only think of one person they knew that could do something like this, "Shego would never resort to this, plus there'd have been a panic and people trying to get away, she's not good enough of a shot to have done this, and I've never seen her plasma do anything like it."

"Be that as it may, enhanced individuals such as her have not been tested, at least not where we can see the record if she has, but we don't know her limits with her plasma, so please just scan the bodies left and try to at least make it so we can cross her off the suspect list," he suggested.

"I can at least do that to prove her innocent," Kim said before she got out her kimmunicator at Wade's face instantly appeared, "Wade, I need you to scan the area for anything resembling a go glow signature, please and thank you," she pointed the device towards the rest of the room. The device beeped for a moment or two before a green light popped from the head and scanned the room vertically and horizontally before it stopped and went back inside the machine before typing could be heard from the boy at the other end of the screen, it lasted but a moment.

"Kim, there are only traces of slight radiation and some plasma, but I'm not picking up any of the unique go glow energies that you once had or the other members of Team Go possesses," Wade informed with a smile, at least they knew that Shego wasn't the killer, that would be very bad.

"Thanks Wade," she said as the screen went blank and she put it into her pocket before looking to officer Hobble with crossed arms, "now that we've gotten that out of the way, what else was in the report or is there anything else that you could tell us that might help us track the one responsible."

"There actually is, as you can see from what remains of the bodies, the burns went all the way through to their very skeleton and internal organs," he motioned over to the mildest of the cases, at least on this one you could make out some kind of distinction as to how the person might look. "The heat required to pull this off was beyond your standard cremation chamber temperature, which usually go as high as 1900 degrees Fahrenheit, the heat used for this attack was so hot that it was able to burn their bones to ash along with everything else, but that's all it burned. There was no leftover heat, nothing that even indicated it was fire, nuclear energy, or any kind of evidence that heat of any kind was used, only the bodies were burned, not even the floor around them or a single singe on the wall, that's all that we have, we couldn't even tell their gender."

Kim put a hand to her chin in thought along with Ron, who was also busy trying to keep his lunch down from the corpses he saw, but he did come up with an idea, "what about cameras, are there any in the area that could give us a clue as to who did this," he was really trying not to puke.

Hobble looked at them with an 'are you serious' face before speaking, "we already thought about that, we aren't helpless without your input you know, the only thing that the street cameras show us is the reports match with what we're seeing although there is a bit extra that wasn't reported."

He held out a hand and a no-name officer put a laptop in it with the video already set to play, he turned it to where the heroes would see it clearly before pressing play, it showed the house they were in at night, three cars parked outside sloppily and there was a rush to get out of them. The only evidence that showed that all those that died were male was all of them on the video, it seemed there were four people to a car, they were all panicked and barely got inside in time before all of a sudden there were twelve loud bangs and screaming, and then nothing.

"That's all there is to the video evidence, it seemed like they all were being chased and whoever it was that killed them maybe snuck through the back, except the backdoor is bared shut, looks to have been that was for a few years now, same with all the windows, and none were broken. So far the only lead we had to even suggest it was Shego was that they were all burned and we detected traces of radiation and plasma, but if your tech guy said that he detected no traces of that glow you were talking about, then I don't know," Hobble admitted sadly.

"Would you mind if we had copy that footage, Wade might be able to scan it for anything we missed," Kim requested as an officer came up to get the laptop, he looked to Hobble for his answer and saw the head officer nod and let Kim hook her kimmunicator up to copy the video. It took a total of three seconds to download the file, "thank you, we'll get to the bottom of this and let you know what we find," both officers nodded as Kim grabbed Ron by the shoulder and led out her boyfriend, the kimmunicator automatically sending Wade the video.

Once they were outside, Ron straightened up and walked by himself without her pulling him, "what do you think Wade will find on that video that the police already didn't think about," Ron asked as they walked back to her car, it was just across the street.

"Who knows, but better safe than sorry, he could scan it for anything, play it frame by frame until he catches a glimpse of something, or he could find nothing, who knows," Kim said as they got in and she turned the car on to go home, "maybe he'll find whatever they were running form."

Ron thought about it for a moment before he brought up his own thoughts, "I'd like to know what they were doing together, I mean twelve guys don't just get together for the heck of it Kim, and each one looked to be built like a linebacker, so who or what had them so scared?"

Kim thought about it too, not often that Ron shows what he can truly do with his brain, "that's true, who could scare twelve large guys like that enough to run there, who would have power enough to destroy them with a single blast of whatever it was the guy used?"

"How did he get into the house, did it have a basement door that he used, Hobble said that only the backdoor and windows were bared shut, but he never said if there was a basement door," Ron questioned as he thought about it, Rufus nodded enthusiastically from his pocket at the question.

That was when a beep from came from the car speakers, the same as her kimmunicator, Ron pushed a bottom on the console and a screen popped up and Wade appeared on screen, "what's the sitch Wade, did you already finish analyzing that video file I sent you," Kim asked the genius.

"Not yet Kim, I'm still doing some scans on it, I called because after you first called, I decided to go through other agency databanks, see if I could find anything similar, and I found other foreign cases that match this one to the letter, only thing different was the number of victims. In Russia there was a town that had sixteen victims, same set of circumstances, only they didn't have footage, Argentina had another case, eight victims this time, and only a hard copy of the footage, no digital, the last case was in Berlin, eighteen victims, and no footage," Wade informed.

"Fifty-four victims in total, why haven't we heard of this, you'd think they'd want to put the word out and try and catch whoever it is that's doing this," Ron mentioned out loud before he thought of something, "and what about the victim's families, what were they told about the missing?"

"That's another thing Ron, according to what they were able to get from the ash corpses and hair follicles, one very lucky instance with blood, and other DNA, it turns out that the victims had no identities," this of course earned Wade two looks, surprise from Kim and confusion from Ron. "Basically, it was like they didn't exist, couldn't exist, apparently there were some photos around and they did facial recognition to identify them, but there were no photo matches, none, it was as if they never existed, couldn't even find dental records from some teeth left behind previously."

"Isn't it possible they were just back woods recluse and didn't ever go out," Ron suggested, it was a possibility to him, but from the looks he was getting, not for the other two, "well if you think about it, there are plenty of introverts that would obviously not be out there, think about it."

"Ron, it would be possible if there wasn't so many, there's no way that many people were recluse in populated areas around them, not even introverted recluse people are that bad," Kim shot that down in nothing flat, and Ron had to admit that he never thought about that.

"There are traces of radiation and plasma in the corpses, maybe he received training from Shego on how to control it, could give that a shot," Ron suggested instead, maybe that was worth looking into, the student doesn't actually have to follow the master's code after the training.

"That's not really a bad idea, it could be possible that Shego trained him while having no real clue as to what he planned to use that training for, or she was told and trained him anyway, either way it's possible, Wade, can you see what layer she and Drakken are in this week," Kim asked.

Wade began typing on his computer and seemed to be looking for something and soon let out a disappointed sigh, "sorry Kim, it seems like the only rented layer Drakken has is only for one person, himself, must mean that Shego's on vacation or something, who knows where she is."

"Drakken himself might know, I think I remember them having an argument about it being in her contract on a past mission, send us the location of Drakken and we'll go question him," Kim ordered, Wade nodded and before the screen turned off she said, "please and thank you."

* * *

Drakken's layer

Drakken was in the process of working on an invention, this one wasn't one to take over the world, just a little gadget to make his mother's life easier, he may be an evil genius, but he still cared for his mother, who wouldn't care for their mother when not trying to rule the world. He was halfway through it when he heard a beeping sound from the control panel, "aww, who could that be, I was just in the middle of a delicate procedure," he whined as he left the machine after placing the tools down, he walked over to the monitor control panel. He pushed some buttons and on came the face of Kim Possible, "why are you here, I haven't done anything yet, not since last time at least," he asked while rubbing his chin in thought, "okay, I haven't done anything too illegal, just a few experiments that might be considered unethical."

"Not here for that, just open up," Kim demanded with a bang on the door, he sighed before pressing a button and a good sized metal door opened up and in came Kim Possible and her sidekick, "we need your help to find Shego, do you know where she is?"

"Ah, right to the questions without any pleasantries, how droll," Drakken said still standing beside the control panel with his arms behind his back, "but this is Shego's time off, part of her contract with me is that I don't contact her and she doesn't contact me when it's her time off."

"Wait a minute, we've had countless fights with you and quite a few times we've heard you mention your contract enough times to know that her contract doesn't say that, it says that she's to at least be in the same state so that you could reach her in emergencies," Kim pointed out.

"Oh, right, you weren't notified of the change in contract," he said as he pulled it up on screen, he kept a copy of it just in case he thought of something he could use to his advantage, "it did say that at one point, however two years ago it changed, she put in this prevision when it renewed."

"Why would she put in this bit when her contract renewed when she was fine without it beforehand, what changed," Ron asked as him and Kim walked up to the monitor and looked at the contract more closely, that is when Ron also noticed something, "and she doesn't live with you."

"No, hasn't for two years now actually, she all of a sudden started to go out a bit more, and when her contract was up for renew, she put in that she'd no longer live solely in the bases, and I could no longer contact her on her time off, even if it was an emergency," Drakken informed.

"Well, this is beyond emergency, we need her help to solve a string of murders that have been happening, each has traces of plasma radiation in them, all doors locked and no sign of forced entry, whoever did this was very skilled, thought maybe she trained someone," Kim stated.

"Hasn't trained anyone recently, or for a few years now since that Senior Junior business, though I don't actually know what she does in her time off since I don't want to die for spying, she wouldn't hang around a murderer either, we conquer, we don't murder," he informed again.

"But you have to at least have some idea as to where she goes, maybe curiosity got you one day and you made something or put a tracer on her," Ron suggested and gave the mad scientist a little jab with his right elbow to try and persuade him, like it actually would at all.

"No, I didn't I actually like living thank you very much," Drakken said before smacking his entire arm away, "but I do have the exact wavelength that her powers operate on, they create a field of low radiation levels, not enough to harm anyone really, but maybe enough for Wade to Track."

He pushed some commands into the computer and brought up a set of numbers that Kim used her kimmunicator to copy and send to Wade, "thanks Dr. Drakken, we'll find Shego and see what she knows ourselves, just stay out of trouble," she said as she left, left without a care seemed like.

When they were gone, Drakken laughed a bit, "hehehe, I know I'll probably die for this, but I just can't help but wonder where it is she goes to so much," he rubbed his hands together a bit maniacally before he had a thought, "maybe she's with…no, Shego would never be with that guy."

Outside the hideout, Kim immediately called Wade to see what he could find out about anything really, "well Kim, I don't know how to tell you this, but I found something strange on both the video and the radiation field that Drakken actually was able to get a hold of, still shocked about it." The video came up first and it was on one particular scene, after all twelve shots have been fired and they were all dead, "if you look at it frame by frame, for just a second, the door opens superfast and in an instant in the next frame, the door is closed again," he provided commentary.

"So whoever did this has super speed, fast enough to get past video tapes while also opening and closing a door while leaving no fingerprints," Ron stated in a questioning manner as they got into the car to fly off to whatever it is the second thing was about, that was more than likely happening.

"You're right, whoever did this was so good and careful not to trip anyone else to their presence until after everything was said and done," Kim said as she started the car and began to drive, "what was that one thing you found strange about the radiation field, were we tricked?"

"No, well not by Drakken, but I think Shego was on to Drakken from the start," Wade brought up an image of the world map under the scope of the radiation field, "that radiation field is actually the true go glow signature, with it we can track not only Shego but also her brothers as well." Kim put the car on auto drive so she could also look at the map, "there are four signatures in Go city, but there are other signatures as well, one in London, one in Moscow, one in Paris, one in Brazil, and one in what seems like a town outside of Tokyo."

"Wait, why is it that it's a town outside of Tokyo when all of them are major cities, maybe that's where she actually is, I feel like that would be where she'd be," Ron mentioned thoughtfully and excitedly that he thought of that, it was so obvious that she'd be hiding in hiding there.

"Shego's not dumb enough to actually make it so obvious that is where she is," Kim spoke up as she turned the auto drive off and started to drive, Ron pouted at his idea being shot down, "but we also shouldn't be quick to dismiss it, so don't bother taking it off the map. What we'll do is go after each and every single one of these signals and make sure that none of them are Shego, and if they are, then we'll question her about why she's acting so suspicious, we'll go by how close they are, and right now, Brazil is looking nice this time of year."

* * *

A week later

It had been a week after that and they were just now getting to Japan, they had been everywhere else, first Brazil, then London, Paris, Moscow, and now they were in a town just outside of Tokyo, the only signature left was this one and so the only place left that Shego could be at. However, just so they could have an even more difficult job in tracking her down, apparently she put transmitters to put out her go glow signature at random houses in the different cities, each house was owned by a married couple, nice couples that offered them snacks. This was just another way for Shego to draw out the time it would take to find her, and it was genius, making them think she wasn't in such an obvious place as she was, putting transmitters that led them to different places with her own signature, and finally putting them in already lived in homes.

"I can't believe that we had to take a week just to travel to different countries when we could have come straight here," Kim commented as she drover her car into the Japanese town, it looked like any other modern town, or should she say small city, not like Tokyo, but close to it.

"I can't believe that she wanted to come back here after that one disaster with our first encounter with her and Drakken, you'd think she'd choose somewhere like china if she wanted anything Asian," Ron commented back as he stared out the window towards the city and the view.

Suddenly the screen on the dashboard and on came Wade, "okay, this time the possible cover is a couple under the last name of Jaganshi, Hiei Jaganshi is the husband to Selena Jaganshi, been that way for two years, around the same time Shego started acting differently, so it lines up. Sad thing is that there are no pictures of the happy couple, just know that they live at the address the signature is coming from, knows that Selena works from home as an online teacher, Hiei works as a private detective for an independent agency, one that I've never heard of."

"The online teacher sounds like it would be Shego, she does have full credentials to be a teacher, didn't think it would be online included in that, and the private detective cover would allow her to conceal herself in plain sight and make infiltration easier," Kim theorized out loud thoughtfully.

"True, but it's the same as the others too, there were career paths that we just up Shego's alley, some even more so then teacher or private detective, maybe this isn't the way to find her either, maybe it's a little pointless to go," Ron mentioned as they finally arrived at the address.

"Too late, we're here," Kim announced as she parked the car in front of the house, it wasn't the biggest they'd seen, wasn't the smallest either, it was actually a nice house like one would find in a standard rural area, just painted a dark brown with a stone wall around it, a high stone wall. The duo got out of the car and headed for the door to the house, on it were two buttons, on the bottom button it said press for English, on the top button it said press for Japanese, "must have done that for convenience or something, just in case somebody found her secret."

Kim pressed the button on the bottom for English, they heard a mechanical voice saying English behind the door, then small and light footsteps sounding, the door unlocked and opened to reveal a smiling with eyes closed Shego, not only smiling with eyes closed, she looked strange. She had on regular clothes, some nice fitting jeans, a dark green blouse, house slippers, and to top it all off was an apron, an actual cooking apron, she also had her hair tied in a tight ponytail, "hello, how can I help you," with her eyes closed she obviously didn't see them.

"Shego," Ron said hesitantly, Shego opened her eyes wide and saw who it was, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, her wide eyes turned into a glare, they finally found her, "it looks like we caught you at a bad time, we'll just come back when you're not in the middle of something else."

His rambling stopped when he saw her glare at them, then her glare turned into a pleasant smile, "it's so good to see you again," she stepped aside for the two now creeped out teens, "please do come in," she then waved at her neighbor, "hello Mr. Grigori, how's the kids," now they knew.

"They're as ungrateful as ever Selena, how's Hiei doing, saw him come in this morning, another long night at the office," her neighbor asked with a raised eyebrow, while occasionally taking a glance at the woman's figure, with an occasional peek at Kim's own, clear pervert.

"Actually just returning from a case, now if you'll excuse me, I have some guests to entertain," Shego ushered the teens inside and closed the door after basically politely telling the man the conversation was over, when the door closed with all three on the other side, the smile dropped. She grabbed them by their throats faster than they'd ever seen her move before pushing them and forced them into her living room and basically throwing them on the couch to sit before moving to the love-seat opposite of them and commanded one bone chilling word, "explain."

Kim actually gulped, "there's a few string of murders, the victims have all been chard to a crisp, bone and all, inside were traces of plasma and radiation, but no go glow signature of any kind, so you were ruled out, but we thought since you were the only one we knew with plasma radiation."

"That you might know who it was that killed fifty-four victims in total in a way nobody has ever seen, figured you might have trained them or maybe have heard of them on the black market or something," Ron finished, but it didn't really seem like they were helping her mood.

"Let me guess, Russia, Argentina, Berlin, and now Middleton," Shego guessed perfectly, they nodded looking confused, "victims weren't even on any record of any kind before death," another nod, "any footage is unusable because you can't tell how the guy got in or out due to speed."

That is where Kim drew the line at the woman's questions, "now we know for sure that you know who's done it," Kim glared, but Shego was unaffected as usual with a glare from the princess, "who is it Shego, they need to be brought in for killing people mercilessly like that."

Shego just leaned back in her comfy love-seat and stared at the ceiling, this was going to be a pain to explain, "do you guys know how I met my husband," she turned her head to the right and stared fondly at a picture on the wall, the other two looked at her like she was crazy right now. "I know, hard to imagine that I'm married, sometimes I can hardly believe it myself," she brought up the hand that held her wedding ring on it and smiled, she stood up, this'll take time, "I'll go make some tea, this story might take a while to explain, and you want to hear all of it."


	2. Their First Meeting

Go Demon Possible

Chapter 2

Their First Meeting

* * *

Five Years Ago

Shego was in the current layer filing her nails, mainly because there was nothing to do, she was the new hired help when dealing with the teen hero Kim Possible, her boss at the moment, Dr. Drakken, was in the process of planning out some of his 'wonderful' ideas, there was a problem. "Shego, we may have a problem," well speak of the devil, she raised her head away from the nail filing to raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue, "it seems as though a few of my plans take too much money from the budget, so I'll need you to steal something for me."

She got off her chair and began walking to him, "hold up Dr. D, you mean that you expect yourself to fail, you really don't have any confidence do you," she said as she leaned against the control panel he was using to plan, it had some elaborate stuff to be honest, elaborate but crazy.

"I expect to win Shego, but a true genius knows how to expect possible failure, as well as the possibility that they need future plans to control the people, some extra cash in the bank is always a good plan anyways, have you heard of the Diamond Crown of Nazareth," Drakken asked.

"Only rumors about it on the black market, it's some rare crown jewel that is worth more than the entire of the rocky mountain's weight in gold," Shego said and Drakken pulled up a picture of the crown, it was made of pure diamond, except for a jewel in the center of the head-piece.

"Yes, I've found several backers that can get us the money that the crown would be worth, but the problem is that single jewel, it brings down the price of the over all artifact, if we want to get the full benefits of this experience, we need to remove it, so you'll be getting the crown. While you're doing that I'm going to steal the schematics for an atomic separator, this'll let us break the stone away without dealing any possible damage to the surrounding crown," Drakken stated as he began printing off the coordinates to the location, "we depart immediately."

Shego shrugged and took the piece of paper, walking to her own vehicle while he went to his, apparently it wasn't that big of a distance away, maybe a day's drive away, far less than what she expected, of course, she had no idea who it was that might get in her way, but she knew it'll be fun.

After a day of driving, she got to a building across the street, taking out binoculars she scoped the place out with the thermal vision that was built in, she sto- barrowed from a fellow villain, everything seemed fine, this was supposed to be a secret so there wasn't much security. They relied on the secrecy so that they can scoop some of the pay for themselves rather than paying for the extra help, so the only thing they had was a tripwire alarm around the target itself, possibly laser cage as well, so it was more than likely that she'll be back by the morning.

She jumped off the roof of the building she was on and missed the small shadow that appeared behind her before going back into the shadows, lightning cracked in the dark sky they were in and it showed a form of spiky black hair and crimson red eyes narrowing at her with interest.

Shego easily snuck into the building, security was light since nobody knew of where the crown was, well nobody was supposed to know where it was, only higher ups of this forsaken country knew about it, higher ups in the criminal underworld, and her and Drakken, not too many people. Regardless, because of that fact they didn't hire a lot of security, so that the people wouldn't get suspicious, it wasn't a well thought out plan, but here she was easily avoiding the guards and then getting to the control room to cut the alarm system that was keeping it locked down.

Then when she got to the crown room, she saw what the crown was and what it was like and not just a picture, and it was gorgeous, now that she saw it herself she could see the details that the picture missed, how the diamond engravings were so elegantly carved into the thing, how it shined. It was mesmerizing to be honest, and that mystery jewel in the center of the thing only somehow added to the entire beauty of it, gave it an air of mystery that she wanted to solve, and she had to force herself to look away just to take it, and it was actually really hard to do.

However she reached her hand out and just as she was about to snatch it, a hand quickly swiped it and got to it first, she almost didn't register it, until out of the shadows behind the case was the outline of a short and spiky haired thief who just stole it from her, "hey, that was my theft."

The shadow ignored Shego though and just began walking away not even acting as if it heard her, she got into a stance and lunged at it with green plasma palms lit, it dodged without even looking by jumping to the side, it narrowed red eyes at her, probably wondering about her hands. She jumped again and swiped at the shadow, it dodged easily enough by leaning backwards, leading her to swipe with the other hand, this one was blocked with its forearm, so was the follow-up, she then did a high-kick to its chin, but it leaned again and backed off from her. Shego had to give it credit, it knew how to dodge but did it know how to actually fight, it began circling her as if studying her, she stood ready as it walked before it stopped just before the one light in the room that seemed to be there just so he could step forward to show itself to her.

That is what it did, or should she say he, because it turned out to be a he that was barely four foot nine, he wore all black, black boots, black cloak-like jacket with a white collar, and a white head-wrap, his hair was gravity defying and she wondered how much hair-spray he used. His skin was a nice peach tan, but what drew her in was his face, it held no emotion, as if showing such a thing was beneath him, other than that he was actually quite handsome, she would blush if she was a schoolgirl, but she was a thief and he was stealing her theft.

"I don't know who you are shorty, but you're stealing what I was about to steal, and I can't have that," Shego said as she lit her fists again and was about ready to pounce when he did something strange, he began walking her way, just walking as if taking a stroll, "what are you doing?"

The short black haired guy stopped just before her before speaking in a stoic voice that would melt a schoolgirl's heart, "what are you, I've never seen spirit energy used like what you're doing, so there is no way you can be human, what are you, some kind of spirit world experiment reject."

"Excuse you asshole, don't know what you're talking about but one I'm not a reject of any kind, two I'm human fully just like you, and finally three what the hell are you doing here stealing what I'm trying to steal," Shego questioned in anger and rage, nobody talks about her like that.

The black haired guy just continued to stare at her for a bit before calmly closing his eyes and taking a breath, "let me guess, you just want the diamonds and don't care for the… special jewel on it," he guessed right, but she still didn't like how he said special jewel, but she knew better.

"Yeah, that's why I was about to steal it while my… colleague was stealing an atomic separator to remove the utterly worthless jewel that only adds to the crown's beauty, not value," he gave her a skeptical look, "what, no black market can price it accurately with that thing, it's worthless."

"Maybe the black markets you know," the guy brought up the crown and just unscrewed the damn jewel from the freaking thing, just unscrewed it, damn Drakken, the guy in front of her uncaringly tossed it to her and she barely caught it, "I have my valued goal, and you have yours."

Shego was shocked, after that he was just giving her what she came here for, "that's it, no fight for it, no keeping it all for yourself or making me beg, no more questions or anything, you're just giving me something even more valuable than that tiny thing of yours and leaving."

"Of course I am, this tiny thing as you call it has more value than that small crown that isn't even the real thing," he stated as he walked around her, she turned her head so fast that she got almost got whiplash from it, he just looked back as he walked away with a smirk, "original was destroyed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up a minute," she called up as he casually strolled out as if the guards weren't a thing, though she too forgot about them, "are you telling me that this entire crown is an elaborate forgery and the only thing from the original was that freaking jewel," she questioned.

"Hn," the guy grunted as he walked to the back exit of the building, passing by several guards on the way that she was about to attack, when they didn't move, just acted normally as if they didn't see them, then he just kicked the door outward, no alarms went off since she turned them off.

"Wait, what kind of black market can price a jewel that no other black market can," Shego questioned to the guy leading her away from the building, well it was more like he was casually leaving the place and she was following him, but he was still letting her follow without trouble.

"The kind that deals with things like the cult, religious artifacts, legendary weapons, and a special type of monster trafficking," the guy bluntly stated as he moved from the back of the building to the back ally and continued to walk until he came to a dead end and stopped just before a wall.

"monster trafficking," she said in a questioning tone, she had never heard of monster trafficking in any kind of black market ever, "what kind of sick and twisted black market do you deal with," she asked him as he simply turned back to look at her before smirking and vanishing in a blur. She almost shouted before she heard sirens in the distance, then she turned to leave before seeing cops starting to pull in across the street, "that bastard," she hissed before using her power to scale the wall and hop over it to get away, she could hear the police chasing after her though. Shego kept running and running until she was sure that she lost the cops and went around the area where they would be at and snuck back to her car through the back of the area, all the way silently cursing the bastard that probably alerted them to her presence there, "dumb kid."

* * *

Present

"Wait a minute," Kim said after Shego told the story of their first encounter, "you're telling us that you actually married the guy that almost got you caught by the cops on a heist that was already doomed to fail," she stared at her in shock, the Shego she knew would never do anything like that.

Shego actually laughed a little, "believe me, I thought the same thing when we started out together, but I did get him back a bit later down the line, actually I got him back not long after we met up again, now that's a nice story," she smiled fondly as she recalled the memory.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused on something," the girls gave Ron a look that said, 'what else is new', "what was the jewel that made it so special that it was the only thing that was saved from the original crown, which by the way if you read up on was destroyed a century ago."

"Yeah, I only knew of it by rumor, and my area wasn't really foreign objects when it came to my teaching credentials, more American and Japanese history," the other two stared blankly at Shego, "but the jewel is something from my husband's own family, the first ever stone made."

"Aw, so he was stealing it back from those that took it from his family," Kim guessed and Shego nodded her head with a hum, that wasn't exactly it but it was close enough that it wasn't a complete lie, "so he was upgraded from a thief to a murderer, and you're covering for him."

The statement threw Ron off guard for a moment but not Shego, "actually he was always a thief and a murderer," whatever they were expecting her counter to be, that was the farthest thing that they thought they'd hear, "I found that out on our second encounter," she smiled as she drank her tea.


End file.
